There exist various methods and systems for devising and implementing control methods for renewable energy power plants. Such methods may, for example, determine the optimum time to produce and sell electricity in order to maximise earnings. However, such methods only allow optimisation of an existing system.
The problem arises that, even before a renewable energy power plant is constructed, one may not know what optimum arrangement to use, particularly when an energy power plant is to be coupled to an energy storage system.